


#28 Silence

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only trying to protect himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#28 Silence

The silence was stifling as it wrapped around him, smothering him in its presence. He was scared of the silence, even more scared than he had been of the angry yells of the man who was pursuing him with a fist raised, ready to strike him down.

What had come after that? He remembered all too well. It was the terrified cry of the man as the boy pushed at him, sending him tumbling down the stairs in a desperate attempt to protect himself from whatever was about to come.

Was there a crack? He wasn't sure, but he thought he remembered hearing one as the man tumbled down the stairs.

The silence was broken by the sound of terrified sobbing.

He realised that the sobs were his own.

Why wasn't the man moving? Why was he lying there at the bottom of the stairs, not making a sound? Why didn't he get up again?

Tears coursed down the boy's face.

His daddy had been drinking again, he had yelled and tried to hurt him. Hiding in his bedroom had done no good. What was he supposed to do?

Had he killed him?

His older brother was behind him suddenly, wrapping arms around his shaking body.

"It's okay, Paul," he whispered. "Don't cry. It's over."

And he was silent again, basking in the comfort of his brother's hold.


End file.
